


for all the clouds and stars

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Introspection, Stars, a slight unintentional mara dyer trilogy reference oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Maia had always been afraid she would get lost and wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing about it. She didn’t mind so much now. Getting lost, she decided, was a luxury few could afford in the Downworld.





	for all the clouds and stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Bagell!! (okay yes that conversation was not entirely hypothetical)  
> I hope you like this and I hope you have an amazing birthday. It's no surprise you share a birthday with Magnus Bane because you're just as wonderful as he is. I'm so glad we're friends and I hope we stay friends for a really long time <3

Maia was floating, lost in the stars. 

Distantly she remembered watching movies set in space and watching the characters adrift among the galaxies. She’d always preferred the seas and the terrifying absolute vastness of the oceans. Drifting in water never scared her the way space did. Water was physical, something that could catch her, and even if she sank into the depths, she knew she was strong enough to swim out. There wasn’t anything to catch you in space, and Maia had always been afraid she would get lost and wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing about it.

She didn’t mind so much now. Getting lost, she decided, was a luxury few could afford in the Downworld.

Simon’s eyes are full of stars, she thinks as he steps closer into her space. Floating aimlessly for eternity doesn’t seem nearly as terrifying or lonely now. She’s not in _Gravity_ or _Interstellar_. There’s no suffocating darkness or black holes looming over their shoulders. _At least, I hope not_.

No. There weren’t, she decided. The stars in Simon’s eyes were too bright for that. They could outshine any darkness, she was confident as she shifted closer and pressed her lips to his.

 

Simon was drowning, but in the best way possible.

One of the first things he had learned about Maia was her love for the ocean, and from the very beginning he knew he could listen to her talk about it for hours. It was as if an ocean of information about the ocean itself lived inside of her.

Lots of oceans lived inside of Maia, and Simon loved every single one. Oceans of strength and kindness and courage and so much more hidden in the depths that even he hadn’t swum through yet. He was going to, though, he’d decided a long time ago. He was going to swim through every single ocean, if it took him the rest of his life. (He hoped it would).

Maia was the best ocean, though, everything about her vast and beautiful and intricate. If she was the ocean, Simon was eager to drown and lose himself to the waves.

Simon had always loved the ocean, himself. His mom had taken him and Rebecca to the shore every summer and he’d lose himself in the waves staring up at the clouds as they rolled past. As much as Maia was a new adventure for him, losing himself in her felt just as much like coming home. He never wanted to leave.

Her lips were on his and he felt the tug of the current. He let himself be pulled along, relaxing into the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciated, and also feel free to tweet birthday messages to Bagell (@coffeemundane on twitter) because she deserves all the love okay
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
